Dark Places
by oy vey
Summary: My new favourite coupling! SnapeBellatrix in school, with a lotta trouble from the Marauders and Andromeda. Couplings are BLSS and NMLM. Rated M for language. Very bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All together now... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Couplings- BLSS, NMLM.

Chapter One.

Bellatrix swallowed nervously as she heard the door slam downstairs.

"It's your own fault Bella." Narcissa pointed out, tossing a handful of silky white-blonde hair over her shoulder. The sisters were currently sat in Cissa's bedroom in their London home. "You shouldn't have done it."

"Shutup Narcissa, you aren't helping." Bellatrix snapped. "All I did was lock her in a room with a muggle-"

"And race home to tell father she was seeing him." Narcissa finished, getting to her feet and resting her hands on her slender hips. Like all of her family she spent the summer in muggle clothing with a wizarding edge and was at the time in tight jeans and a pink shirt, her waist-length hair in a loose scrunchie. Bellatrix, in contrast, was sat in jeans that trailed on the floor and a backless, hooded t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" She asked abruptly.

"Out. I'm meeting Lucious." Narcissa shrugged mildly.

"You can't just leave me here! You have to agree with me or he'll use the fucking Cruciatus curse on me again!" Bellatrix exclaimed, leaping to her feet and blocking the door.

"Well maybe you should learn your lesson and stop trying to get Andromeda killed! I'm not saying a word in this argument, now move Bella." Narcissa said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"BELLATRIX!" A voice roared up the stairs. Bellatrix closed her eyes and felt her stomach drop. Her sister gave a sharp intake of breath.

"I won't watch it again Bella... move." She hissed desperately.

"So tell him I didn't lie! Help me, Cissa!" Bellatrix pleaded. "Just tell him I-"

"BELLATRIX BLACK, GET DOWN HERE _NOW_!"

"I can't." Narcissa looked close to tears but she still refused to be budged in her decision. Her sister slowly stepped aside and let her pass, following with as little speed as she could manage and trying to assume an innocent - and not terrified - expression on her face. Shargon Black was stood in the hallway; along with the sobbing figure of Andromeda. He was stretched up to his full height and eyes were flashing with rage.

"Get over here, right now!" He spat furiously. Narcissa swallowed and scurried down the hall and to the front door.

"And where are you going!" Castra Black snarled, leaping out of the shadows and gripping her daughter's arm. "I'm pretty sure you had some part in this."

"She didn't mum. Let her go see Lucious." Bellatrix called calmly, knowing that if she let any trail of guilt or fear into her voice she was screwed. Castra hesitated, but eventually released Narcissa. "Now then, is there some sort of a problem father?"

"Problem! You lying little bitch, you locked your sister in that room with a muggle!" Shargon darted forward and snatched a handful of her hair, yanking her forward. "Didn't you! _Didn't you_!"

"No!" Bellatrix screamed, ignoring the slightly fearful sneer on her sister's face.

"LIAR! Lying is going to make it worse for you!" Shargon snarled lividly. Trying not to convey on her face how much pain she was in, Bellatrix pulled herself away. "You locked Andromeda in that room because you knew what would happen if I found her with a muggle!"

"No I didn't!" His daughter shrieked. "I found her with him and came to tell you-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Shargon roared. Bellatrix heard the door open behind her but ignored it. "Aah... and it just so happens that the very person able to tell me otherwise is here..."

Turning around, Bellatrix audibly gasped. Stood in the hallway behind her were her father and mother's best friends and their two sons- one of which was her worst enemy.

"Yes... Severus here told me he saw you lock Andromeda in." Shargon smirked.

"Hmm... trying to split a family up... I suppose she'll need confining to the house for a long while, eh Shargon?" Locke Snape grinned, inhaling on his ever-present cigarette. His wife tutted and shook her head, blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Locke! Stop trying to get involved with other people's business." She hissed.

"Andromeda, Castra, would you show Locke, Miranda, Harley and Severus into the sitting room while I take Bellatrix upstairs and have one last word with her?" Shargon drawled in his usual impress-the-Snapes voice. Taking the cue, his wife nodded and did as she was bid until the door was shut and only Shargon and Bellatrix were left stood in the hall; the latter of which who was now petrified.

"Now then. _Upstairs_." Her father said in a deadly voice. Knowing that by now it was too late to do anything, Bellatrix resigned herself to what was coming and slowly ascended the stairs. When they both reached the first floor landing Shargon kicked open her bedroom door and pushed her in, already drawing his wand.

"Scream loud enough for the Snapes to hear and you will deeply regret it." He warned, shutting the door and taking aim. "_Crucio_."

After the first few times, Bellatrix's mind became slightly... numb. She was extremely aware of the excruciating pain, and the fact that she was writhing about on the floor. She was also aware that he occasionally switched curses, that she was now bleeding; and that a scream occasionally escaped her mouth. But from her quiet little place it was like she was watching it as an outsider. It often got like this when he went on for longer than ten minutes. Eventually he tired; and with a swift warning that if she left the room she would wish she'd never been born he apparated downstairs, leaving Bellatrix lying on her bedroom floor.

"Bell?" A voice asked sadly. Narcissa entered the room and shut the door quietly. Her sister was now fully out of the quiet place and every bone, muscle and nerve in her body was stinging or aching. "Oh god... I'm so sorry; I should have stepped in for you..." She knelt down and sniffed. "It's funny how it's always me that cries when this happens, when it's you that's hurt."

"Aren't you supposed to be with Malfoy?" Bellatrix asked hoarsely, wincing as she sat up.

"Yeah... I cancelled because I was so guilt ridden." Narcissa chuckled. "Want me to get you anything?"

"A healing potion would be great... but you'd have to go into the kitchen and I doubt he'd be happy about you helping me." Bellatrix sighed and pulled herself onto the bed. "Ow."

"God Bella... you're bleeding." The blonde sobbed. "This is my entire fault..."

"No it's not... It's mine." But even as she said it something was clicking in her brain. Through the terror of what was going to happen to her, she hadn't fully registered what her father had said in the hall.

"_Yes... Severus here told me he saw you lock Andromeda in."_

"No... It was Snape's fault! Oh I swear if I ever get my hands on him I'll rip his throat out with my bare naked hands." She snarled. "Just you wait until we go back to school... I'll _kill him_!"

"Fine, whatever... but what do we do for your cuts now?" Narcissa asked, biting her lip.

"Bugger them." Bellatrix sighed, lying back and closing her eyes. "Wake me up when we go back to Hogwarts."

"But-" Narcissa didn't even bother trying to finish her sentence. She knew how her sister got and wasn't planning on wasting her breath trying to convince her otherwise. "Okay, if you need me I'm in my room."

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All together now... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Couplings- BLSS, NMLM.

Chapter Two.

"Get up you filthy rat." Severus opened his eyes and ducked as his brother sent a paperweight flying at him. This was the waking he got every day and you eventually got used to it. "We leave for Kings Cross in ten minutes and if we miss the train I'll kill you." Deciding that a fight that would obviously end with him knocked out cold wasn't a good idea at this point; Severus scrambled out from under the sheets and started pulling on his socks. Harley was, as usual, having to race around desperately trying to pack his trunk in time. His brother was already packed, being the one that thought ahead (per usual) and could leisurely dress himself and happily watch Harley rush around the house.

"Severus! Harley!" The high-pitched voice of the 'superficial tart' that Severus had to call his mother floated up the stairs. "Aren't you ready yet? Your father and I need to get to Bermuda!" The two brothers scurried down the stairs and into the hall, fastening their cloaks on the way. Miranda was stood tapping her foot impatiently; blonde curls pinned up under a sunhat and dressed in a pair of flowery shorts.

"Didn't know you were going on holiday." Harley commented.

"That's because we didn't tell you honey. Locke and I are going to Bermuda for the next month." Miranda told them, beckoning Harley over with a perfectly manicured fingernail. "Your collar isn't straight babe." As usual she cared for the eldest brother's appearance, but not Severus'. On the odd occasion she spoke to him it was to tell him to wash his hair or get out of her way.

"Why aren't we leaving?" Locke growled, shoving Severus out of his way and heading for the door.

"Calm down babe, we're on our way." Miranda simpered, kissing him. "We can apparate Severus to Platform nine and three quarters, come back here for our luggage and then apparate to sunny Bermuda."

"Sounds like a plan." Locke grinned. "Severus, get your arse over here. Miranda, can you apparate him while I get the trunk? Harley, you can carry your own things."

"Sure can. C'mere." Miranda said rudely, grabbing Severus' arm and clipping him upside the head. "And if you fidget on the way I swear I'll curse you into oblivion..."

The next time he looked up she had stopped ranting and he was stood on the platform staring up at the familiar red steam engine. Locke and Harley appeared a moment later beside them.

"Right, you know the drill. If you so much as think of going home for Christmas or Easter you will seriously regret it, we'll see you back here in a year." Locke said, kicking the trunk toward Severus. "Now bugger off." Sighing as his father and step-mother dissaparated, Severus grabbed the handle of his trunk and made his way toward the train. Finding an empty compartment would be simple enough - they were reasonably early and the other students were all greeting each other on the platform.

"Hey Severus." A boy with gelled back red hair and a tendency to be extremely sarcastic appeared beside him and grinned.

"Hello Nott." Severus replied. "Had a good summer?"

"Naw, it was rotten. My parents spent the whole time raving about The Dark Lord, whoever the fuck he is. C'mon, let's find a compartment." Nott led the way onto the train and the two made their way down the corridor. "Should we kick some of the first years out of a compartment?"

"Yeah, why not." Severus stood back and sneered as Nott yelled at a group of three small children until they scurried fearfully down the corridor. "Not bad, not bad."

"Hey, we're senior students; we deserve the seats more than them." Nott said innocently, throwing his trunk lazily onto a seat and collapsing beside it. Severus grinned and followed suit, slamming the door behind him.

"I wonder who we can hex this year." Nott sighed contentedly. "The Marauders, obviously... Hey, you'll never guess what? My dad's taught me an Unforgivable."

"Really? Which one?" Severus asked, leaning forward and lowering his voice.

"The Cruciatus Curse." The red-head said proudly. "I hit Cass with it while she was eating her breakfast - god it was funny."

"Cass? Your sister?" Severus confirmed. "Nice one. That'll pay her back for poisoning you last year then."

"Sure did. She was writhing around on the floor for two minutes before my dad walked in and whacked me. But then again, he did also congratulate me on a great curse. You should have seen the look on her face..." He grinned.

"Well look, its Snivellus and his boyfriend." The two Slytherins turned to face the now-open door.

"Oh sod off Black." Nott drawled lazily. "Didn't you die over the summer?"

"Apparently not. Shall we sit here with Snivellus, guys?" Sirius turned to raise an inquiring eyebrow to his best friend.

"Why not. We've got a lot of catching up to do." Potter grinned maliciously. He kicked Nott's trunk off the seat and made himself comfortable. "Come on Moony, make yourself comfortable." Severus narrowed his eyes as the ever-nervous Remus Lupin hesitated but eventually sat down, swiftly followed by that bumbling imbecile Pettigrew.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Why don't you practise Quidditch then you might not lose so badly this year." Nott said calmly. Severus noticed that he had his hand balled over his wand in his pocket.

"Excuse me, but I seem to remember that the only reason you won last year is because most of our team were out cold in the infirmary." Potter pointed out dryly.

"And whose fault was that?" Severus asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Aah, so Snivellus has decided to _talk_. God, we thought you'd lost your voice." Black sneered. Pettigrew guffawed appreciatively but was silenced with an acidic look from Nott. "Prepared for another year of hanging upside down in the field with your robes around your neck?"

"I don't know; are you prepared for another year of trying to find your way out of the Forbidden Forest?" Snape bit back, smirking. "And I seem to remember that you were in your underwear as well."

"Yes, that was very intelligent wasn't it?" Black paused for a moment before drawing his wand with lightning speed and aiming it at Severus' face. Unfortunately for him Nott was also ready and his wand was pointed at Black's face. In turn Potter was ready to hex Nott and Severus was ready to hex Potter.

"Alright then... Who's going to dare to curse first? Slytherins aren't known for their bravery are they?" Potter smirked. "I think you're both bluff-" Unfortunately for him they weren't, and with one snapped word from Severus he was laying on the floor with his hands and feet bound, wand on the seat.

"Why you little - _Refermonus_!" Black hissed. A second later Severus found himself beside Potter. "A!" Black raised a hand as Nott prepared to curse him. "Now then, you would hex me, Lupin would hex you and then you'd be out of men. Not wise is it Nott?" Severus spotted the objective look in Lupin's eye but was unable to tell Nott about it so just narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm... I suppose you have a point... Alright then. Wands lowered. _Refermonus_!" He bellowed as soon as Black had put down his arm. "Never trust a Slytherin. _Finite Incantatum_." Snape got to his feet and smirked down at the enraged faces of his enemies.

"Now then. Pettigrew, Lupin, I would suggest you make haste with your friends before I do the same to you." He sneered, sitting down lazily. Lupin levitated Potter and Black and the two hurried out of the compartment, the door shutting behind him. "Nice work."

"Thankyou. It's a gift." Nott grinned, looking out of the misting window at the dull landscape that was taking them to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All together now... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Couplings- BLSS, NMLM.

Chapter Three.

"Come on Bella, I'm _starving_!" Maxine whined, dragging her best friend through the Entrance Hall. "I could eat a flaming Hippogriff." Bellatrix rolled her eyes and followed her into the Great Hall. The four house tables were set out exactly as they usually were and the two girls headed over to the Slytherin; casting the Gryffindors stony glares on their way. "Oh. My. God." Maxine suddenly ground her feet into the floor and stopped so suddenly her friend walked into her.

"What is it?" Bellatrix asked irritably. Maxine suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her into an empty seat at the table, ducking her head down. "Um... Max? Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh my god, there is the _hottest guy ever_ over there." The girl hissed. Bellatrix groaned. Maxine got like this every year; and it was always the hottest guy she had ever seen. "I'm serious, look at him!"

"For crying out loud Max, that's Nott. The head of the Quidditch team." Bellatrix sighed.

"He is so fit." Maxine continued, apparently not hearing her friend and peering through the Slytherins to get a better view. "Just look at his hair! He's so dreamy - do you think we'll be having a Yule Ball this year?"

"I hope not." Bellatrix said viciously, stabbing her fork into the table top. "I _hate_ them."

"Only because your parents are going to make you marry Rodolphus Lestrange and you can't go with any of the fit lads." Maxine shrugged, not taking her eyes from the Slytherin Captain. "Do you think he'd go with me if I asked?" Bellatrix chose to ignore this question and started impatiently tapping her fingers on the table while they waited for Dumbledore to get to his feet.

"He's not much good as a Headmaster, is he? Aberforth got the speech done fast. Come on, I want to eat!" She muttered.

"You always do." A voice chuckled behind her. Turning around, Bellatrix grinned at Narcissa as she and Lucious sat down.

"What took you two so long... no wait, don't tell me." She added, pulling a wry face.

"Yeah, don't go there." Maxine nodded. "Cissa, have you seen how fit that lad is?"

"Oh god, not this year too." Narcissa laughed. "Who is it now?"

"Theodore Nott." Bellatrix told her, fighting back the grin that was itching to surface. Her sister seemed to have the same trouble and hurriedly turned to face Lucious.

"Now that we are all seated, I think I can begin." Dumbledore rose and Bellatrix sighed with relief.

"About time!" She shouted over the chattering students. The Slytherins chuckled respectively but if Dumbledore heard it he didn't let on.

"Before we start the feast; a few words. As usual, the Forest is out of bounds. Curfew is half past nine and after that you must be confined to the common rooms. And finally, there will be a Yule Ball this year." He nodded and sat down again.

"Thank god for that - can we eat now?" Bellatrix muttered, grinning happily when the plates in front of her filled themselves with food. Maxine seemed to have forgotten about her appetite and was staring down the table at her new obsession.

"He's eating salad - that's so sophisticated." She murmured dreamily. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and took a chicken leg from in front of her. Narcissa was engrossed in a passionate kiss with Lucious.

"Cissa, I'm trying to eat." Bellatrix said, pulling a face. Her sister grinned and started to pile her plate high with various different foods. "Yeah, I can imagine you worked up quite an appetite."

"Shutup Bella." Narcissa chuckled, biting hungrily into a piece of ham. "It's your own fault you aren't getting any." Bellatrix choked on her chicken and had to be patted on the back roughly by Lucious as the Slytherins laughed.

"Cissa! I never thought I'd live to see the day you made a comment like that!" She grinned. "And besides, it's not my fault, it's _his_." She jerked her head in the general direction of Rodolphus Lestrange and pulled a face.

"Oh give up whinging-" Lucious began; but he was swiftly interrupted by Maxine.

"Lucious, you're on the Quidditch team aren't you? Is Nott dating anyone?" She asked.

"Um... no." The blonde looked dumbstruck. Bellatrix caught her sister's eye and the two bit back their laughter.

Once the feast was over Bellatrix slowly made her way to the dungeons with Maxine. Narcissa and Lucious had hung back to do god-alone knows what.

"So... what are we going to do this year?" Maxine wondered. She was back to earth as Nott was already in the common room and she could place her mind on other things.

"Incinerate people." Bellatrix replied viciously. "I've got the hang of some Unforgivables courtesy of my git of a father."

"Who've you got in mind?" Maxine asked lightly. "Not me I hope."

"Nope. My traitor of a cousin and that little rat Snape. And the rest of the Marauders too." She gave one of her manic grins and Maxine took a small step away from her.

"Don't go into one of your scary modes please Trixa; I don't think I could handle the stress." She sighed as they reached the large tapestry of a snake. "Voldetekka." The woven image rolled itself up to reveal an arched doorway leading into the Slytherin common room. The two girls entered it and made their way over to one of the black leather sofas by the fire. As many people were too full to do anything other than collapse onto a bed and fall asleep the room was deserted.

"Cissa and Lucious look pretty happy." Maxine commented, curling her legs underneath her. Bellatrix nodded and slammed her feet up onto the table, closing her eyes contentedly.

"Yeah. The great thing is, my mum and dad love him so she's all set. Unlike moi." She sighed. "But I don't have to face them for another year so I'm great."

"Hmm... my parents are too busy running to and fro from this Voldemort dude to pay much attention to who I marry. Truth is, he sounds like a bit of an eccentric to me." Maxine stifled a yawn. "Ranting and raving about purifying the Earth from Muggles... Great idea but pure lunacy."

"Uhuh. Dad was talking to The Git's father about joining something called the Death Eaters the other week."

"Losers. They need a social life."

"You're telling me."

"I'm beat; think I'll hit the sack." Maxine yawned widely and got to her feet.

"You need to stop coming out with these sayings." Bellatrix shook her head. "'I'm beat', 'he's fit'."

"Night Bella." Max said wearily, waving a hand lazily. Her friend grinned after her and turned to face the dying embers of the fire as the dormitory door shut again; lost in her own thoughts. Maxine's innocent chatter about Narcissa and Lucious had brought the truth crashing home- that they were seventeen later this year and Bellatrix would be forced into a marriage with Rodolphus, someone she had never spoken to in her life.

Aware that the tapestry had rolled up to allow someone else in, she turned around expecting to see her sister and Lucious. Instead she found herself glaring into the face of Severus Snape; someone she had absolutely no intention of speaking to.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He asked rudely, scowling at her.

"Because, mother, I didn't feel like going. Since when have I had to explain myself to you?" Bellatrix snarled. She was very much aware that this would turn into one of their fights but she didn't care - a hand-to-hand scrap with Snape was just what she needed to let out all her anger. "Oh, why don't you go grass me up to someone you filthy rat?"

"Maybe I will. Your daddy didn't like that did he? Tut tut... Trying to get Andromeda killed wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do was it?" He sneered, sitting in a high backed armchair opposite her.

"It would have worked if you hadn't told him you fucking wanker." Bellatrix snapped, glaring into the fire.

"Oh dear, someone's getting a little upset." Snape chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, but said someone is about to kick the shit out of you to make herself feel better." Bellatrix said, smiling sweetly. "So I'd shut the fuck up if you want to remain alive."

"Touché. Yes, I can still remember the smug look on Andromeda's face and the petrified look on yours-" Bellatrix wasn't taking any more. Kicking the table out of the way, she darted forward and put all her energy into a full-blown slap. The crack echoed through the common room and she stood back, smirking.

"I feel better already." She said smugly. In a second Snape was on his feet and had retaliated the slap with one of equal power. Bellatrix stumbled slightly and raised her hand to hit him back. He was too fast and grabbed her wrist, spare hand going to her throat.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to try and beat me in a fight?" He asked, sighing fakely. But what he had seemingly forgotten about was the three spare limbs Bellatrix had. Her hand shot forward and grabbed a chunk of his hair, dragging his head backward. At the same time her right knee jabbed upward and caught him in the sensitive area, causing him to double up. Using this to her advantage Bellatrix used her other knee to hit him in the face. Once he was on the floor she happily collapsed onto the sofa and sneered down at him.

"Much better."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All together now... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Couplings- BLSS, NMLM.

Chapter Four.

That infuriating girl sat down and watched him for a moment, triumphant smirk on her face.

"Much better." She grinned happily as he got to his feet and sat down again. "What was that you were saying about me not trying to beat you in a fight?"

"Lucky break." He shrugged lazily. "You quit too soon for me to gain the upper hand, which I undoubtedly would have." Bellatrix snorted.

"Yeah, my ass you would." She stretched luxuriously and got to her feet. "We'll continue this another time."

"Fine." Severus watched her ascend the girl's staircase and disappear into her dormitory. Even though he'd lost the fight he knew he had one up on her - the look on her face when he'd mentioned Andromeda and her father had been proof of that.

"... Crucio on her." The tapestry rolled up again and two more people entered, apparently not seeing Severus who sat back in the chair and listened to them. "She's going to kill the dirty bastard apparently for ratting her out. Andromeda was off her head." He recognised the silky voice as Narcissa Black.

"If I were Snape I'd be very worried right now. That sister of yours is flipping lethal." This was Lucious Malfoy. Intrigued, Severus leant forward slightly and peered around the side of the chair to the couple. Lucious had his arm around Narcissa, whose hair was glinting in the dying firelight.

"Still... She hates everyone, so there you go. It's Andromeda and Sirius that need to worry." Narcissa chuckled, kissing him. "Night babe."

"See you tomorrow." The two parted and went into their separate dormitories, leaving Severus on his own in the common room to consider what they had just said.

The Great Hall was already swarming with students when he and Nott entered the following morning. On his way past Bellatrix, Severus was pleased to see that she had a cut lip - his handiwork.

"Oh great... lessons." Nott groaned as a timetable was placed in front of him. "Oh god, not Transfiguration. DOUBLE! Someone hates me. Have you got it too?" He glanced over at Severus' timetable and nodded.

"Hard luck." Severus chuckled slightly, helping himself to a sausage and glancing down the table. Bellatrix was deep in conversation with her sister and her best friend... Was her name Maxine... was staring past Severus with an enthralled look on her face. Bellatrix turned and met his eye, then spotted Maxine and elbowed her, saying something that looked like 'stop staring at him you daft tart' from where Severus was sitting. She then looked back at him and he smirked as their eyes connected. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes venomously and turned back to Narcissa.

"Come on then, we don't want to be late. Donovan'll take about a billion points from Slytherin." Nott, who apparently hadn't noticed anything, got to his feet and pocketed the timetable. Severus, not particularly hungry, followed him out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Madame Donovan's classroom was on the third floor of the West side, so it was reasonably close and they didn't need to hurry. Allowing Nott's friendly banter to wash over his head, Severus mentally wondered whether he should bother going to the class at all. A long line of the ever-punctual Gryffindors was already outside the room; including Potter, Lupin and Black. Apparently Pettigrew wasn't intelligent enough to be in this class.

"Oh great. The dick heads are in the class." Nott muttered as they entered the room. Severus chuckled and resumed his usual seat at the back of the room where Donovan was least likely to pick on him. Last into the room was Bellatrix and her friend, both walking at a leisurely pace and looking as though they couldn't be bothered with the class. Severus forced back a smirk as they sat down in front of him and started lazily talking.

"This class is going to be so boring." Nott sighed, taking out a spare bit of parchment and starting to doodle idly on it with a quill. Donovan then entered the room. She was a short witch with horn-rimmed glasses that didn't seem to work too well as she was always squinting and had a tendency to misread things.

"Before we get started on the class, I have a small message about the Yule Ball. I know it is a long while away, but better get this over with now than when we are halfway through a project." She said. "You are all expected to be there, and you will all be in dress robes. The ball is on Christmas Eve in the Great Hall and begins at seven 'o' clock sharp. There will be a banquet so no dinner will be served that day. That is all. Now then..." Taking a book on Potions from his rucksack, Severus completely ignored her for the rest of the lesson. He highly doubted that she had anything to say that he wanted to hear anyway.

"So who will _you_ be taking to the ball, Snivellus?" Black called as they left the room. Severus chose to continue walking down to the dungeons without replying. However Bellatrix; apparently searching for an excuse to start a fight with her cousin, shot back immediately.

"I'd ask you the same question, but being a blood traitor not many people are likely to want to go with you. I suppose Potter will be going with that filthy red-head mudblood, wont he?" Severus turned around at the sound of Black launching himself at her, wand lying forgotten on the floor. Cackling insanely, she sidestepped him and drew her wand.

"And who will _you_ be going with Bellatrix? Or aren't you allowed to go with any boys? Does daddy disapprove?" This time it was Bellatrix's turn to get annoyed, but her blow connected sharply with her cousin's face. It wasn't a slap like she had hit Severus with the previous night; this was a full blown, violent punch that sent him reeling. Potter had his wand at her throat in an instant.

"That's right Potter, use your wand because you can't face fighting someone without it." Bellatrix sneered, completely unintimidated. By now the three of them were drawing a crowd, the Gryffindors egging Sirius and Potter on and the Slytherins laughing at Black. "Make like you've got a pair, you fucking wimp!"

"What on _Earth_ is going on here!" Eyes flashing, Madame Donovan pushed her way through the crowd of onlookers and stood between Black, Potter and Bellatrix. "You three, my classroom, _now_." Severus smirked as Bellatrix gave the teacher a mocking once-over, arched an eyebrow and sauntered into the room, followed by Black and Potter (who was still looking murderous at the insult to his girlfriend).

"She just can't resist a fight, can she?" Nott was staring after Bellatrix with something like admiration in his eyes. "I think she's hot."

"You would." Severus shook his head and continued down to the common room, mentally hoping that Bellatrix got three weeks worth of detentions with Donovan.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All together now... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Couplings- BLSS, NMLM.

Chapter Five.

After what seemed like hours of being yelled at for;

"Disgraceful behaviour! A ridiculously bad influence on the lower schools!"

Bellatrix was finally allowed back to her common room. Her cousin made sure he gave her a not-so inconspicuous shove on their way out but she chose to ignore it - one fight was enough.

"So what did the Rat say?" She jumped as Max stepped out of the shadows and started walking with her.

"Just that I'm a disgrace and should be punished. I've got a week's worth of detentions. The slag only took twenty points off Potter's house and let them go!" Bellatrix snarled, punching the wall furiously.

"Calm down Bella." Maxine said calmly. "I've spent the last ten minutes being berated about you by the Slytherins so I thought I'd come looking."

"Great. It's always the bloody same - you fight in the corridors with a Gryffindor and they treat you like a bloody hero." Bellatrix sighed, massaging her forehead absently. "Wankers." Maxine laughed as they reached the tapestry.

"Voldetekka." Maxine said carelessly; paying most of her attention to her friend. The tapestry rolled up and the two girls stepped into the Slytherin common room. It was heaving with students on their break, many of whom looked up when Bellatrix entered and flashed her a grin or thumbs up.

"Nice one Bella." Lucious grinned, slapping her on the back. "You haven't seen Cissa have you?"

"Nope." Bellatrix shrugged and the blonde sighed and headed off. "If I see her I'll send her your way."

"Aren't they in all of each other's lessons? You rarely see them unattached." Maxine commented wryly, watching with a new-found interest as Lucious went over to ask the Quidditch team, who were sat around the fire supposedly devising a new training program. Bellatrix saw her eyes flicker over to Nott, who was sprawled lazily across a sofa; firelight glittering in his blue eyes.

"Tear yourself away Max, we've got Astronomy in five minutes and we've got to climb up the flipping tower to get to that weirdo's room." She sighed, dragging Maxine back toward the tapestry. "Why did we even bother coming here anyway?"

"Huh? Oh... don't know. Isn't he hot? You can practically see the Beater's muscles under his shirt." Maxine simpered. Bellatrix rolled her eyes - it was going to be a very long day.

By the time they both got back to the common room that evening she was completely and utterly fed up of hearing all about Theodore Nott's muscles, diet and whether or not he'd go to the ball with Maxine.

"Max, the ball isn't until Christmas. It's only September you nut." She said as they climbed the stairs to the dormitory.

"Yeah I know... but its better if I make a good impression before hand, isn't it?" Maxine shrugged lightly.

"Well why don't you make a good impression at the Quidditch game against Hufflepuff tomorrow?" Bellatrix yawned, collapsing onto her familiar bed and lavishing in the comfort of the silver and green duvet.

"The... Of course! He'll be playing wont he!" Maxine gasped. Her friend resisted the urge to roll her eyes and sighed inwardly as she started dancing about the room wondering what to wear.

"Max, it's a Quidditch game. Try a coat and a Slytherin scarf." She put in without opening her eyes.

"Yeah, but how would I wear the scarf? Around my hair? Around my waist? Around my-"

"Neck?"

"Hmm... possibly an option, but I like the waist better." Maxine said, throwing herself happily beside Bellatrix. "I wonder if I should paint my nails alternate green and silver...?" Her friend groaned and dragged a pillow over her head. "Or maybe green and silver eyeshadow?"

"Goodnight Maxine." Bellatrix said in a final voice.

"Are you coming to the match?" Maxine asked, apparently choosing to ignore the finality.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Bellatrix asked, arching one eyebrow and sitting up. "I always go to the matches."

"Just making conversation. I wonder where Narcissa got to. Its two hours after curfew. Reckon she's in the common room with Lucious?" She trailed off wonderingly. Bellatrix frowned and swung her legs over the side; making her way out of the dormitory and down the girls' staircase. There was only a scatter of people left in the common room - the Slytherin Quidditch team (who seemed to be missing their Captain), a small group of girls eyeing them up and Lucious, who was talking to someone whose face was half shrouded in shadow so she couldn't recognise them. Bellatrix crossed the dungeon and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder.

"Wha- oh, hey Bella." Lucious smiled tiredly. "What's up?"

"Hasn't Cissa come back yet?" Bellatrix asked, ignoring the shadowed person altogether.

"No. She was supposed to meet me an hour ago in here but... No sightings as of yet." He shrugged, sighing. Bellatrix stared at him for a moment, amazed at how dumb he could be.

"She's gone two hours after curfew, something Cissa would never do, and an hour after meeting you, and that doesn't worry you at all?" She asked slowly, as though speaking to a child. Lucious stared back at her blankly. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and turned toward the tapestry.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy called after her nervously.

"To look for Cissa." Bellatrix replied, shoving the needlework aside and stepping into the cold corridor. It was deserted and the barred windows let in a little moonlight for her to walk by - but it was probably better in the dark as no-one would see her. She didn't want _another_ set of detentions this week.

"... Think we should set more people on the corridors, don't you Mrs Norris?" Bellatrix hurriedly backed into the shadows. A hunched figure emerged from the door to the right of the corridor; one that she recognised with an unwelcome shudder. It was Argus Filch - the new caretaker - and his bloody know-all cat Mrs Norris. Bellatrix was all too familiar with how smart this feline was; she had been caught by Filch because of it several times in the previous year. "What is it, my pretty; do you smell a student out of bed?" _The guy's a crackpot_. Bellatrix thought with a mental cackle. And she also had reason to believe he was a Squib; something that lowered her opinion of him even further. She could feel the cat's red eyes boring into her as the caretaker watched its progress. Luckily, after a moment's sniffing the air it must have caught the scent of one of the hundreds of rats in the dungeons and shot off in the opposite direction - Filch racing after with a mad glint in his eye.

"That's it my darling - sniff them out..."

Shaking her head, Bellatrix stepped out of the shadows - only to be grabbed by someone else.

"Bella?" In a blur of silver-blonde hair, Bellatrix found herself dragged into a clamp-like embrace as her sister started sobbing hysterically into her shoulder.

"Um... Cissa? What's the matter?" She asked, slightly nervous.

"Oh Bella! I've done something terrible!" Narcissa wailed. Bellatrix frowned.

"Cissa, are you _drunk_!" She exclaimed, eyes widening as she yanked her sister back and looked at her. The blonde's eyes were puffy with crying and her eyes looked slightly out of focus.

"It wasn't my fault!" She slurred, sniffing. "I was in the libr'ry an' then Nott came in and offered me a drink... next thing I know I was sat on his knee kissin' him!" Letting out a moan of despair, Narcissa sank to the floor and started crying uncontrollably. Bellatrix took a moment to take this in and then sank down beside her, staring at the wall desperately. "Lucious'll never trust me again..."

"Lu- what are you talking about! You can't tell him! Here's what we're going to do. I'll run back to the common room and get someone who can make you a sobering draft, and then we'll go back saying you had to speak to Dumbledore about... Um..."

"F'll 'sleep in library?" Narcissa offered, hiccupping. Still deeply disturbed at her sister being drunk, Bellatrix nodded and took hold of her under the arms and heaved her to her feet.

"Right... come on." Kicking the door of the nearest classroom open, she led the staggering Narcissa in and sat her down in the corner so that she was mostly submerged in shadow. "Okay, Cissa. Don't move from here, okay? I'll be back in a minute." With that she turned and ran faster than she knew she could back to the common room. God knows what would happen if anyone found out about this. Fortunately she ran into Nott on her way back.

"Hello Bella." He smirked as they walked. Bellatrix smiled slightly before darting forward and grabbing a handful of his hair in her hand.

"Listen, Nott. I know what you did to Cissa and if you tell _anyone_ I swear that not only will I make sure everyone knows you got her drunk, I'll also kill you slowly." She hissed pleasantly in his ear. "Alright?"

"Yeah! Okay, get off me!" He gasped with pain as she shoved him away.

"I mean it Nott. _One word_." Bellatrix warned. "Voldetekka." The tapestry rolled up and she stepped into the common room and stopped. She hadn't stopped to think of who she was going to ask for help. Almost everyone was asleep and she probably couldn't trust any of them not to tell anyway... But then again, Bellatrix could be very persuasive when she wanted to.

The answer came to her like a brick to the head. Snape! He was the best in their year at Potions and he and Narcissa had always been friends. But then again... He knew how Bella would feel if this got out and he could use it to blackmail or hurt her.

_Naw, even Snape wouldn't sink that low_. She decided, scouring the common room for him with her eyes.

"Bella?" Lucious appeared beside her, looking worried. "Did you find her?"

"Wha... oh yeah. She's just having a word with Madame Pince, have you seen Snape?" Bellatrix asked, changing tack at the speed of light.

"Huh? He went to bed about half an hour ago." Malfoy shrugged looking confused. "What's wrong with Narcissa? Why does she want the librarian-?"

"Do you know which bed he sleeps in?" Bellatrix interrupted, dragging him toward the boy's staircase.

"Yes, the one next to mine. Why do you want to know?" Lucious was now thoroughly baffled at her behaviour and apparently thought that when she was in an unfathomable mood it was best to do what she asked, because he led her over to a bed with four dark green curtains drawn. Completely unembarrassed at the situation, Bellatrix ripped the curtains apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Couplings- BLSS, NMLM.

Chapter 6.

Severus had just managed to drift into an uneasy sleep when the sound of the dormitory door being slammed open jolted him awake. Sitting up, he reached out toward the curtains to open them slightly. Before he had the chance, however, they were ripped apart to reveal that infuriating girl glaring down at him. Her hair was tossed uncaringly over her shoulder and she looked as though she was in one of the psychotic moods that caused most of the house to avoid her. Lucious, indeed, was hovering nervously behind.

"Is there a problem Bellatrix?" Severus asked idly, pleasantly surprised to see her in a bad mood.

"Yes, Snape, there _is_ a problem. Get up. Now." She ordered. "It's urgent. Lucious, sod off."

"But-" The blonde stopped in his protest when she shot him a look and hurried off into the common room.

"I don't see why I should get out of bed just for you." Snape drawled, stretching luxuriously.

"Look, its important Snape, I'm not joking." Bellatrix snapped. "Either you come of your own free will or I drag you there."

"Fine, but this had better be important." If it wasn't for the fact that he could see the desperation in her eyes he wouldn't have bothered - he had been itching for a rematch ever since she beat him the previous night. "Well? Turn around." He said, glaring at her. Smirking slightly, Bellatrix did as she was told and Severus pulled his robe on hurriedly. She tapped her fingernails pointedly on her arm until he brushed past her and out of the dormitory, sweeping down the boy's staircase and into the common room. The Quidditch team had already dispersed, bar their captain who shot Bellatrix a nervous glance and scurried to immerse himself in a magazine. Frowning slightly, Severus slowed slightly so she could take the lead and watched as she raced out of the room; hair and cloak billowing behind her. Once the tapestry had re-sealed the common room, she grabbed his arm and started dragging him through the murky corridors.

"Wha- Bellatrix, where are we going?" He asked in what he hoped was a sneer. In truth he was almost dying with curiosity. She didn't reply, instead came to a skidding halt by one of the Potions classrooms and glanced around warily. Sure that no-one was watching, she opened the door and yanked Severus in.

"Now listen, Snape." She hissed. He couldn't see her for the darkness, but he could feel her in front of him; closer than he would have expected anyone to want to be. He could feel her breath on his face and inhaled sharply. "What you're about to see, you can't tell _anyone_."

"And why shouldn't I?" He couldn't resist adding the malicious comment, but she didn't take the bait.

"Because this... this isn't about me. Come here..." She reached forward and found his arm, tugging him gently across the room. "Cissa?" There was a loud clatter and something slammed into Bellatrix, sending her reeling back into Severus. He grabbed her waist and steadied the both of them.

"Bella? Bella, 's'at you?" A voice slurred from before them. Severus frowned. It sounded vaguely familiar...

"Narcissa! Ssh." Bellatrix turned around. "Lumos." A second later Severus blinked furiously as her wand lit up the classroom. He then stared in shock at the scene before him.

Bellatrix was stood in front of him with one arm around her sister, who was swaying miserably and hiccoughing. Her silvery hair glittered in the light and she was most definitely drunk.

"Oh my god." He said bluntly. "What-"

"No time. You're good at Potions aren't you? I need one of those... sobering whatsits." Bellatrix interrupted hurriedly. "She did something very stupid and... just trust me, would you?"

"Alright. Bellatrix, sit Narcissa down on the desk and go stand at the door incase anyone comes." Severus ordered, jogging to the store cupboard and magicking the lock open. He heard Bellatrix grunt with the effort of lifting her sister onto a table as he gathered together a packet of Horst roots. The other ingredients were pretty simple to find and soon he was stood over the cauldron dropping various ingredients in.

"Shit- Filch!" Bellatrix suddenly hissed, closing the door and extinguishing her wand. Severus ducked beneath the table and silently prayed that Bellatrix had managed to get Narcissa down by the time Filch looked in. The door opened and light poured into the room, casting shadows everywhere. He spotted the sisters behind the door, Bellatrix clutching Narcissa with one hand over her mouth.

"Is there anyone here my pretty?" Filch growled. Mrs Norris purred and rubbed against his leg warmly, evidently not in the mood for student catching. Snape exhaled with relief as the caretaker left the classroom and he could get up - his legs were now darted with pins and needles. Bellatrix released Narcissa and the two rose aswell.

"That was close." The blonde chuckled, staggering forward and sitting on the floor.

"Too close." Severus agreed, continuing to drop various objects into the cauldron. "We'd better hurry up before someone else comes along."

"Who else would be psycho enough to be wandering the corridor's while _he's_ about." Bellatrix muttered.

"Well, me for one." He couldn't tell immediately where the voice was coming from and didn't recognise it, but Severus could tell from the horrified look on Bellatrix's face that she did.

"Oh god." She said, cursing loudly and graphically.

"Hello Bellatrix." A figure stepped out of the shadows to Severus' right and he realised who it was. Tall, slim, long red curls and a look on her face like Christmas had come early - it was Andromeda Black.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Couplings- BLSS, NMLM.

Small point - in this Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda are in the same year, but they aren't triplets or twins.

Chapter Seven.

"Well isn't _this_ an interesting situation?" Andromeda sneered, walking slowly around her sisters and completely ignoring Snape. Bellatrix inwardly screamed in frustration. If there was any one person she would have sold her soul to be at the other side of the universe at that time it was Andromeda.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked in what she hoped was a cool voice, following the red-head with her eyes.

"Shutup Bellatrix- you aren't in any position to start ordering me around." Andromeda smirked. "I'd say that after what I've just witnessed you should be grovelling at my feet."

"And to think they put you in Ravenclaw." Narcissa seemed to be sobering pretty fast.

"I know. Still, rather that than a load of traitors like yourselves." Andromeda shrugged. "Now then... I wonder what the school would think if I told them what you've just done."

"No! Please Andie, you can't tell! Lucious would never speak to me again!" Narcissa fell to her knees and pleaded with her sister. Bellatrix quickly stooped and pulled her up. "Get off me Bella!"

"And why shouldn't I tell?" Something manic flashed into her eyes and Bellatrix was oddly reminded of their mother when she was in a fit. "For the past three years I've had to put up with this from the pair of you! Trying to get me thrown out of the house, lying to our parents..."

"No." Bellatrix said quietly, not meeting her eyes. "That wasn't Narcissa's fault. It was me that did it."

"Yes, but she never said anything to stop him cursing me, did she?" Andromeda spat. Bellatrix cast Narcissa aside and stepped up to her, eyes flashing angrily.

"Well she never said anything to stop him hexing me, did she! He didn't use the fucking Unforgivables on you, and yet I'm not complaining!" She yelled. "So you have no right to take this out on Narcissa."

"No right! I think I'll decide what rights I do and don't have, thankyou." Andromeda snarled.

"Oh will you really? _Velitamos_." Before any of them had a chance to register that she had a wand, she had flicked her arm and Andromeda went soaring across the room; hitting the opposite wall and crashing to the floor. The room stood silent for a moment. Bellatrix, chest heaving, sat down on the nearest bench and considered what would happen now.

"Hmm... here you go Narcissa." Severus spoke for the first time since before Andromeda's entrance and handed Narcissa a small vial of thick purple liquid. "I might suggest we do something quickly, your shouting will have attracted teachers."

"Huh? Oh, right." Bellatrix sighed and rose to her feet again, making her way toward the door.

"Bella? What about Andromeda?" Narcissa asked nervously, following. "Do we just leave her here?"

"Yeah. Don't worry Ciss, she wont tell. She's going to spend the next year using it against me in blackmail. Oh god..." Bellatrix tilted her head back and cackled insanely at her situation. "This promises to be interesting." Still looking slightly worried, Narcissa slowed until she was level with Severus.

"Thanks." She said; flashing him a relieved smile. "I don't know what the hell happened..."

"It's fine. Looks like Bellatrix is going to get into a lot of trouble from now on though, doesn't it?" Snape added in an undertone. The two watched as Bellatrix sauntered ahead of them - still chuckling.

"Yeah..." Narcissa watched her, eyes brimming over with tears. "It's weird... you grow up taking her for some sort of a heartless, sadistic maniac and every now and then she does something so selfless it surprises you." She giggled feebly as they reached the tapestry. "But she was right about something. It's going to be _very_ interesting seeing how Andromeda takes this..."

"Bella! Get up already you stupid girl." Maxine threw her pillow at the bed beside hers until the covers shifted tiredly. "We're going to be late."

"For what?" Bellatrix yawned, emerging from under the sheets; hair ruffled and eyes half closed.

"Divination." Max replied after pulling her robe on over her head. Her friend groaned and lay back down again. "Come on Bella, you know what Vabloi's like when we're late."

"Wanker." Bellatrix swung her legs out of bed and reached for her robe. "If I have to spend another year listening to him ranting on about how I'm doomed to a slow and painful death I'll frickin nut him one."

"Sounds like a plan." The two girls left the dormitory together and descended the stairs. Narcissa and Lucious were waiting in the common room for them, locked in a kiss.

"Morning." Maxine said in a sing-song voice, skipping up to them. "When you've finished, we've got three minutes to get to the top of the Astronomy tower. C'mon, mush."

"We're going, we're going." Lucious yawned, putting his arm around his girlfriend as they made their way toward the tapestry. Bellatrix noticed her sister's eyes stray to a lone figure heading in the same direction.

"Are you walking to Divination on your own, Severus?" Narcissa called. "You can walk with us if you like."

"Thankyou." Severus looked as surprised as Bellatrix felt, but obligingly walked alongside Narcissa.

"I wonder where his hot friend is." Maxine whispered. Resisting the urge to whack her, Bellatrix forced back a smile as she watched Narcissa making sure she included Snape in her conversation. It was quite amusing.

"You're late." Professor Vabloi snapped as the group entered the room. Bellatrix scowled as his red eyes fell on her and he smirked. "Bellatrix Black as usual. Ten points from Slytherin, now sit down."

"Arsehole." Bellatrix cursed, falling lazily into an armchair.

"I did, of course, foresee that you were going to be late, but I chose not to display this information to the rest of the class." The teacher continued. Bellatrix couldn't help a small snort escaping.

"My ass you did." She muttered. Narcissa and Maxine chuckled appreciatively.

"Now, this term we will be studying medieval tarot cards-"

"Oh god." Bellatrix groaned, before clamping a hand over her mouth. The Slytherins around her laughed - she hadn't meant for it to come out that loud.

"Yes, Black, medieval tarot cards. Now, the trick behind them is to find out the meaning and what it could show in relation to whom you are reading for. I need a volunteer." Vabloi said, looking around.

"No points for guessing who that's gonna be." Narcissa whispered.

"Miss Black, over here if you please." The Professor said, meeting eyes with Bellatrix and sneering as she stormed down toward him. "Sit." She did as she was told and the class moved down to get a closer look.

"Now then. Split the deck." Vabloi ordered, sitting back. Bellatrix obeyed and the teacher started laying down cards in a certain formation - one that Bellatrix didn't have the slightest inkling about. "Now then... the first card is The Centaur. This would show wisdom on an average person, but I severely doubt this on Bellatrix." The Hufflepuff's chuckled at this; silenced only when Bellatrix shot them an acidic glare.

"And what _does_ it mean then, oh wise one?" She snapped.

"I would say it means the opposite - that you are going to steadily get more... _stupid_."

"Or..." Bellatrix pretended to think this over and the Slytherins grinned as they recognised the first signs of what would surely become a fight between the two. "That I've already _done_ something stupid. Like pick this subject." She shrugged innocently. Vabloi narrowed his eyes and picked up the next card.

"Aah... The Mermaid." He sneered. "The card of purity... again, highly unlikely in your case. I'd say this represented... well, what can I say? The opposite of purity definitely sounds like you-" Barely a second later a crystal ball had vanished from the shelf beside Bellatrix and the Professor was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Ooh... you've had it this time." Maxine laughed alone with the rest of the class.

"Aah well. He shouldn't have called me a slag, should he?" Bellatrix shrugged. "Just because he never leaves this hovel to meet anyone, he thinks he can take it out on everyone else."

"This is true." Narcissa agreed, linking arms with her sister as they made their way down the staircase. "We've still got another forty minutes of lesson left, where do we go?" Lucious asked.

"Beats me. Wherever." Bellatrix shrugged.

"Let's go laugh at the Gryffindors in their lessons." Maxine offered with a grin. "Aw come on, it'd be great! You can even hex your cousin through the door."

"Sounds good to me. You guys coming?" Bellatrix turned to face Lucious, who had started up a conversation with Snape. The latter looked thoroughly astounded that he was being asked to join them.

"Sure. Sev?" Malfoy asked.

"Um... yeah, why not." Snape nodded, catching Bellatrix's eye and smirking. "They're in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Ooh, brilliant! I'll bet you any money that moron Hagrid's got them out looking after some sort of Niffler or something... maybe we can hex it to bite them." Maxine pondered the thought as they made their way toward the Entrance Hall.

"Who knows? Maybe we can just incinerate the fuckers." Bellatrix shrugged with a sadistic grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: For the billionth time...

Snape: She doesn't own anything! Now stop annoying her before she sets Bellatrix on you!

Bellatrix: Grrr...

Small note: Thankyou Electra de Lioncourt - this chapter's for _you_.

Couples: Yawn. BellaSnape, NarcissaLucious.

OTHER SMALL NOTE YOU MUST READ: I understand that Hagrid only became Care Of Magical Creatures Teacher in Harry's third year, but he's having a try now - freshly expelled from school.

Chapter Eight.

The group headed out of the front doors and into the sunlight. Severus walked at the back of them with Lucious. It was funny; in all his time at Hogwarts he had always hated Malfoy for being popular and good-looking, taking the blonde for another stuck up prick with the intellect of a cabbage, but he was wrong. Lucious was perfectly friendly to him and the two enjoyed an insightful conversation about Potions on the way to Hagrid's cabin.

"Oh my god." Bellatrix's best friend; a tall, thin girl with mouse hair and a pointed nose that Severus remembered was called Maxine, started giggling hysterically. "They're hiding from a Kappa in his hut!" True enough, the other Slytherins followed her gaze and spotted a huge tank brimming over with filthy lake water. Inside was the hazy shadow of what Severus took to be a Kappa, and just as Maxine said; the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were cowering inside the hut, peering through the windows.

"Losers." Narcissa sneered as they stopped a few metres from the tank. Bellatrix casually stepped forward and raised a mocking eyebrow at the students in the window. A defiant expression appeared on a black haired boy at the front - her cousin Sirius. He moved away from the window and a second later the door opened and he marched out; followed by his Marauders and a few brave onlookers.

"What are you doing here, Bellatrix?" He snarled. "Don't you have better things to do than show your ugly face off to us?" Unfazed, his cousin stepped forward and drew her wand.

"Naw. I just knocked Vabloi out, so we haven't got a lesson. We were bored and the obvious answer was to come and watch some cowardly Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs hiding in a cabin from something in a tank." She smirked. Severus held back with Lucious, Narcissa and Maxine to watch. He had a vague feeling that Sirius was about to take the bait big-style.

"Hmm... that's interesting... _Faravoski_!" There was a loud bang, sounding through the air like a gunshot. Bellatrix spun through the air and hit the side of the tank with a deafening crack. Severus stood frozen with everyone else, staring at the tank. Bellatrix turned around slowly, eyes wide. For some reason Severus' mind seemed to be working oddly, and he watched what happened next as though in slow motion. The glass side of the tank erupted and cascades of water and glass showered over Bellatrix, sending her to the ground. The Kappa went with the water and landed a few feet from her, slowly and cunningly turning to face her.

"Get her away from it!" A voice boomed. The class broke from their reverie and turned to see Hagrid racing across the grass toward them. "Someone move her!" Severus hesitated for a moment in case anyone volunteered. When no-one did, he darted forward and grabbed Bellatrix under both arms. She was drenched to the skin; her robes were torn with the glass and splattered with blood. The Kappa launched itself forward and one of its viscous, webbed hands latched itself onto the bottom of her cloak, teeth gnashing venomously. Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled with all his strength. It was no use- the Kappa was far stronger than he.

"Come on you idiots!" All of a sudden his work was made easier - Lucious grabbed hold of one of Bellatrix' arms and yanked her backward. Severus panted gratefully and an idea came to him. Releasing one of his arms, he slapped Bellatrix around the face. "What are you doing!"

"Bellatrix! Wake up!" Snape yelled, ignoring Lucious' strangled yell. Her dark eyes snapped open and it took her a few seconds to register what was happening. "Bella - kick!" The command hitting her like a rock, Bellatrix lashed out with one of her feet. The Kappa held strong until the third kick, which hit him full on in the face. His grip weakened but this was all that Severus needed. Giving one almighty heave, he felt Bellatrix's robe tear out of the creatures grip and the two staggered back from the tank.

"What the hell happened!" Hagrid arrived panting beside them. "Wha... Bellatrix, you'd better get to the infirmary. That water won't be good for you if the glass cut into your bloodstream."

"And we wouldn't want you to die." Sirius muttered audibly. Bellatrix didn't even bother to look at him. Her wand arm jerked slightly and her cousin went shattering through one of the hut windows.

"Bella... Come on, we'll get you to the infirmary." Narcissa sighed, shooting the Marauders a venomous glare. "He's right; you might have got something in your blood that's... I don't know, poisonous of something." She shrugged and led the way back up the path to the castle. Severus followed her, casting one last sneer back at James and Lupin, who were helping Sirius to his feet.

"You'll pay for this, Bellatrix!" The latter shouted. Severus chuckled lightly as his cousin blatantly ignored him. "Just you wait!"

"God, he just doesn't lay off does he? Has to have the last word in front of his pals." Bellatrix sighed cheerfully. "Well, I'm sure the girls thought he looked _great_ flying through a window."

"Yeah." Maxine chuckled and liked arms with her friend. "I'd say that was one nil on the Black war chart."

"I don't know Bella... He _did_ almost set a Kappa on you." Narcissa pointed out with a grin. Severus watched the conversation with barely concealed interest until they reached the Entrance Hall, where Bellatrix promptly fainted. They stood looking down at her for a moment in mild amusement.

"Well." Narcissa said after the brief pause. "That was bracing."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and I WILL SUE!

Bellatrix (dreamily) - I passed out... isn't dat vierd!

Sorry, I just watched Austin Powers Goldmember.

Chapter Nine

When she opened her eyes, Bellatrix was lying in a comfortable bed surrounded by darkness. It was obviously night time, and this was obviously the hospital wing.

"Oh effing hell." She muttered, swinging her legs out of bed and tiptoeing for the door. The other beds were unoccupied except for the one nearest the Matron's office, in which Bellatrix spotted the curly head of someone she didn't recognise. Checking that the Matron wasn't about to burst out of her room, she pushed the door to the ward open and was about to start running back to the common room when she noticed that she was in her underwear. Never one to hide what she had, the only hindrance Bellatrix could find was that her wand was in her robes so she would have to, at some point return for them and face the wrath of the Matron. Turning around, she sped back into the room and looked around her bed. Her wand was on the bedside table along with a small note in the neat writing she recognised as the Nurse's.

_Miss Black. I know of your habits to go running off in the middle of the night before I have finished treating you, so I sent your robes to the Potions department for them to check for dangerous chemicals and repair at the same time. I doubt even you would go through the school in your underwear. _

A sly grin spread across Bellatrix's face. "Oh I wouldn't, would I?"

And that was why, ten minutes later, Bellatrix Black strolled into the Slytherin common room in a bra and boy-shorts.

"Oh my god." Maxine, Lucious, Narcissa and Snape were fortunately the only ones left awake, apparently waiting for her return. "Tell me you haven't just walked through the school like that."

"It was a sort of dare." Bellatrix admitted, smirking when she spotted that everyone looked shocked except for Snape, who merely looked amused. "Matron left a note saying that she didn't think I would. So I did." She shrugged and vanished into her dorm to grab another robe. When she returned Maxine had her wand out on Narcissa, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't be a wimp, Cissa, this wont hurt." She said. Bellatrix arched an eyebrow and flopped into her usual seat beside Snape.

"Maxine, if you don't put that wand down right now I'm going to set Bella on you." Narcissa warned. Maxine turned to glance at Bellatrix, who helpfully bared her teeth and hissed. Lucious chuckled appreciatively.

"What exactly is it you're trying to do?" Bellatrix asked, putting her feet up on the table.

"That transfiguration spell McGonagall was attempting to teach us. You know; the one that turns a slimmish young personnel into a yak." Maxine gave a roguish grin and turned back to Narcissa. "And seeing as Cissa is the slimmest personnel here, I figured I might as well..."

"_Carveloca_!" The words echoed around the common room and a burst of purple light escape Bellatrix's outstretched wand, hitting Maxine in the chest and surrounding her with smoke. When it had all cleared away Maxine wasn't there anymore. A yak was. Narcissa gave a shriek of laughter and clapped her hands. "It works." Bellatrix grinned, folding her legs under her and leaning across Snape to pat Maxine the yak on the head. "Does anyone know how to reverse it?"

"No." Lucious sniggered, ducking as Maxine swung her horns furiously at him.

"Never mind, Maxi." Bellatrix spoke up over the laughter. "You look better like that anyway." With an outraged roar, the yak stampeded toward them, causing the students to scatter behind various pieces of furniture. Lucious grabbed Narcissa about the waist and the two of them dove behind one of the staircases. Snape vaulted the back of the sofa and paused there, ready to run at any point, and Bellatrix stayed where she was; picking at her fingernails calmly. Maxine the yak halted unsurely and Bellatrix looked up, a malovent glint in her eyes.

"Go on Max; I _dare_ you to come any closer." She said quietly. The yak hovered for a second before throwing the table aside with a roar and running after Narcissa and Lucious. Bellatrix watched it go with a grin.

"I'm sure she isn't going to appreciate this." Snape said in an amused voice, leaning forward.

"She'll get over it. _Pesorvius_!" The jet of orange magic hit the yak in the rear and caused it to let out a violent snarl of pain. Snape chuckled.

"That was _very_ malicious." He pointed out, leaping over the back of the sofa to avoid being rammed. "Do you make a habit out of transfiguring your friends into cattle and letting them chase your sisters around the room?"

"Naw, it's just a hobby." Bellatrix grinned at him and turned to see what Maxine was doing. "Watch your ass Lucious!"

"Turn her back for god's sake before she impales one of us!" Malfoy's cry caused Bellatrix's smile to broaden.

"Stop being such a girl." She yelled. Snape laughed loudly. "Effing wimp."

"Do you know, of all the interesting and complex spells and hexes I've considered using on your bratty cousin and his friends, I never once considered turning one of them into a yak." Snape said.

"He isn't my cousin." Bellatrix said, face darkening. "I'm not related to that filthy little blood traitor. Do you know what we should do?" Her face lit up and she bit her lip. "We should -... Oh for crying out loud, _Reverbicus_!" There was an echoing crash and Maxine was restored to normal.

"You were saying?" Snape said mildly, smirking despite himself.

"We should-" Bellatrix began again.

"I'm going to bed; I'll see you in the morning Bella." Narcissa called. Her sister rolled her eyes and raised a hand lazily in response.

"Yeah bye." She said quickly.

"Me too." Maxine agreed, sounding very annoyed. Bellatrix scratched her forehead impatiently and turned to watch them vanish into their various dormitories, Lucious waving goodbye to Snape on his way.

"Well thank god for that." Bellatrix muttered. "Wankers. Anyway, as I was saying. We should do something really mean and funny to that mudblood Potter fancies. _That_ would wind Sirius up."

"Like what? There's a quidditch match coming up, we could do it then." Snape agreed. Bellatrix pulled a face.

"Bugger, I'm playing. Is it Gryffindor vs. Slytherin? Fantastic, I _love_ having the chance to whack a Bludger at the assholes." She grinned at the memory of the last quidditch game she had played against the Marauders. It had ended with a four hundred- thirty victory for Slytherin and the entire Gryffindor team were bleeding somewhere thanks to Bellatrix's Bludgers.

"Maybe we should turn Evans into a yak, and then she can stampede the pitch in the game." Snape gave one of his rare grins. "I would _love_ to see Potter's face if his girlfriend wrecked the game."

"She's not his girlfriend. That's the funny thing; he's not even good enough to come up to Mudbloods standards." Bellatrix snorted. "I hate having lessons with them though; she's such a little angel." She sat back and stared up at the ceiling with disgust, imitating a high voice. "Ooh, pick me professor, I know the answer!"

"Doesn't work that way in Potions though, does it?" Snape said quietly.

"No, you kick her ass at that." Bellatrix said; frowning as she apparently tried to decipher a pattern on the common room ceiling that she hadn't noticed before. Snape stared at her. Had she just paid him a _compliment_? "I'm bored." She sighed. "And I can't be bothered to go to bed, just to listen to Maxine rambling about how much she loves that twat-faced pillock. I'm going for a walk. Coming?"

"Sure." Snape got to his feet and watched her lead the way out of the common room. She was still bare foot. "Who can we go pick on at this time of night?" She sighed, slowing down to let him draw level with her. "Any suggestions? Maxine's generally useless any time after midnight anyway." Snape was silent, staring at the floor as though deep in thought. Bellatrix glanced at him.

"What about the Marauders?" He said finally. She snorted.

"They _are_ the only people likely to be out of bed at this time." She agreed. "But they'll probably be under that damn invisibility cloak, so that's a no-joy."

"I know where they are." Snape said hesitantly. Bellatrix stopped walking and turned to face him. "I was sworn to secrecy in the fifth year."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Bella asked, looking surprised.

"I didn't have anyone to tell." Snape shrugged. "Anyway, they all managed to turn themselves into Animagus. And that Lupin is a werewolf." His words created a silence and he watched in amusement as Bellatrix searched for a response. After a moment her face lit up as though Christmas had come early.

"Ha! I _love _you!" She grinned, jumping up and down with ecstasy. "Is it full moon? It is isn't it? Where do they go?"

"The shrieking shack. There's a tunnel under the whomping willow." Snape said.

"I'm going. I'm gonna go let them know I saw them and it's gonna be _torture_ for them! Are you coming?" She added, ready to race down the corridor. "You don't have to if you don't want."

"And miss out on an opportunity to get the Marauders?" Snape raised an eyebrow as though she should know better. "I don't think so."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and I WILL SUE!

I've only got half an hour to write this chapter before my mum kicks me off, so here goes nothing...

**BTW, regarding the whole McGonagall-Donovan thing, there are TWO Transfiguration teachers. And I know Bella and Snape fought earlier too.**

Chapter Ten

Severus had been genuinely surprised at what had happened over the previous week. His worst enemy, Bellatrix, had dragged him out of bed to help her sister, then he was invited to hang around with she and her sister; a feat that was fast making him popular with the other Slytherins. There was also the fact that he was _enjoying_ hanging around with them; they were actually really funny people. And as for tonight... Bellatrix had waltzed into the common room in a bra and shorts; something that had caused him to smirk with pleasure, and she hadn't made a vicious comment directed at him all evening. Severus wasn't entirely sure what her father had done when he found out she had lied about Andromeda, but he knew it wasn't good and he knew she was hiding how upset she was about the whole thing.

"... Little rat thinks he can grass me up does he?" Bellatrix was happily ranting on about all the things she was going to make her cousin and his friends pay for. "You should have seen the way my mother looked at him though; _she_ could tell he was a greasy little kiss-up. I think my father would have too if he hadn't been desperate for another reason to frickin Crucio me..." She narrowed her eyes at the thought. Severus glanced at her in shock. Of all the cruel things he thought her father did, he never imagined that he would use an Unforgivable on his own daughter.

"Your father uses Unforgivables on you?" He asked, cautiously. As much as he enjoyed their arguments, he didn't want to wreck a chance at the two of them either humiliating or hurting the Marauders.

"Hell yeah, all the time. Of course, he needs an excuse and it doesn't help when people go to him with stories about how I locked my traitor of a sister in with a muggle..." She shot him a grin. "God but I paid for that one."

"My father's just the same." Severus admitted, drawing his wand as they drew closer to the Entrance Hall. "But at least you don't have to put up with an elder brother. _He _doesn't need an excuse."

"Bummer." Bellatrix said. "I personally don't understand why the thick moron doesn't pick on Andromeda. She's the filthy blood traitor that ended up in Ravenclaw and _is_ actually dating a Muggle. I hate seeing the smug look on her face when she watches him..." She trailed off and fell into silence. "So what kind of animals are the Marauders? Vermin?"

"Pettigrew's a rat." Severus chuckled, knowing that would please her. "Black is a dog and Potter is a stag... I followed them down the passageway once when Black lured me there. He was hoping that Lupin would rip me to pieces, but Potter got the cold shoulder at the last moment and saved me."

"Little shits." Bellatrix shook her head and couldn't quite suppress a grin.

"Something funny?" Severus asked slowly, watching her feeble attempts not to laugh.

"Yeah..." She grinned, stepping away before she spoke and keeping an eye on his wand. "You owe a Gryffindor your life!" She burst out laughing and ran the rest of the way across the Hall. Severus stood frozen for a moment with his mouth hanging open before taking off after her with his wand drawn.

"When was the last time you had a duel, Snape?" Bellatrix called through the crisp air, dancing backward away from him.

"I had a duel yesterday actually with Potter." Severus replied, absently and coolly firing a spell at her. She ducked and fired one back, causing him to double up, winded. Her malicious cackles spurred him forward.

"And who won? Shit, you son of a-" She cursed, the grin returning once she was upright again. "I'll bet it was Potter wasn't it? I'll bet you just couldn't find it in yourself to harm him, not after he saved your life... d'you know, I'll bet if you asked him nicely he'd marry you." With a shriek she dove out of the way of the rally of curses sent her way from Severus' wand. "Temper, temper."

"It's amazing the resemblance between you and Sirius, you know. Not only do you have the same arrogance, but you also look alike." Snape smiled nastily and repelled the hexes with a lazy flick of his wand.

"I could say the same thing for you and a mountain troll. Okay, spells aren't my strong point, but you look pretty weak. When was the last time you had a normal fight... with your fists?" Bellatrix had a malignant glint in her eyes that sent a shudder down Severus' spine. Struggling to conceal it as an idle stretch, he smirked.

"You really think, Black, that you could beat me in fight?" He drawled, storing his wand safely back in his robes and squaring up to her. She was spared thinking up an answer by a howling from the trees to their right.

"And that would be Lupin." Bellatrix said. Severus glanced in her direction, searching for any signs of fear. Her expression was unfathomable, but a second later she had grabbed his arm and started pulling him in the direction of the howl.

"Just out of curiosity, are you mad? That werewolf would rip us apart if it caught our scent." He said, raising an eyebrow. Bellatrix let go of his arm but continued walking.

"Fine, so go back. Coward. I personally want to let my dear cousin know that I'm aware of his little secret. I'll fight you in the castle afterward." She added over her shoulder. Severus grinned despite himself and followed her into the trees. Mist blocked their vision for anything past a few trees in front, and the both of them drew their wands cautiously.

"Bellatrix!" The voice caused them to both spin around and direct their wands at the sneering figure of Sirius Black. "And what are you doing out here with Snivellus at this time of night? A little... midnight rendezvous?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Bellatrix sneered. "But no. I just thought I'd let you know that I know about your little secret... I see Lupin isn't here. Where is _he_? Out for a... moonlight stroll?" Smiling victoriously at the look on her cousin's face, she led the way past, making sure to slam into his shoulder on the way.

"You tell anyone and I'll kill you!" Sirius bellowed over their shoulders.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see, wont you cousin?" Bellatrix shouted back. Severus smiled at her magnificent way of leaving her cousin seething. He didn't have long to ponder on this thought, because the second they walked down the steps to the dungeon she had him pinned to the wall with her wand at his throat. "Shall we test how good you are in a duel?" She asked innocently. Allowing the sneer that he reserved just for her to cross his face, Severus balled up his fist and punched her violently in the stomach. She cursed and grinned, bringing up her knee to his crotch and looking particularly happy when he swore loudly. Their wands clattered to the floor forgotten, as he used her moment of distracted glory to pounce, kicking her legs from under her and pinning her to the cold stone floor. Lowering his face until it was barely an inch from hers, he smirked malignantly.

"Impressed yet?" He asked quietly. His fleeting feeling of contempt increased as her eyes flashed when she realised she was stuck. But then she did something that completely threw him. Moving so fast he didn't have time to think, she brought her face up and violently kissed him. It turned out to be all part of her master plan. Once she felt his grip on her wrists loosen from shock, she wrenched her face away and kicked him off her, pinning _him_ down against the icy tiles and acting as though nothing had happened.

"Not really." She finished coolly, flashing him a bright grin and stretching luxuriously. "I'd still say you're a bit weak."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I know it's been a bit of a long gap, but there you are... what can you do? Small thanks to Electra De Lioncourt (sorry if that's spelt wrong) for reviewing almost every chapter; I LOVE YOU! Okay, calming down...

Chapter Eleven

The next day Bellatrix awoke with a thudding head. Narcissa and Maxine were sat on the bed beside hers chatting in lowered voices, and both shot her grins when they spotted she was awake.

"Interesting night, Bella?" Maxine asked innocently, leaning across and batting her eyelashes. "Skipping into the dorm at three in the morning with a bloody lip?"

"Sod off before I turn you into a yak again." Bellatrix growled, groaning and rolling over to escape the light seeping in through the window. "I'm going to _kill_ Sirius."

"Why? Oh, you mean because you wouldn't have a banging headache if you'd stayed in the hospital wing?" Narcissa pointed out, getting up off the bed and sitting beside her sister. "It's your own fault and you know it is. Now get dressed, we're going into Hogsmeade."

"Go without me; I'm spending the day right here." Bellatrix replied stubbornly, dragging the blankets further up over her dark head and closing her eyes again.

"You've got ten seconds or I'll get Max to start singing." Narcissa warned. "Ten, nine, eight, I think we'll have some warbling please, Maxi, six, five-" Letting out an irritated scream, Bellatrix threw the covers aside and got out of bed, being sure to 'accidentally' elbow her sister as she went. Narcissa grinned triumphantly.

"Lucious and Severus are waiting in the common room for us; hurry up." Maxine said, fastening her cloak over her jumper and leading the way out of the dorm. Narcissa soon followed, leaving Bellatrix alone. It was so tempting to simply get back into bed and go back to sleep, but she knew they would just come back for her anyway so she dragged on a pair of trousers and her jumper. Besides, she might get the opportunity to flaunt her new-found knowledge of Sirius and his friends in front of him today, and the thought of getting her cousin back was making her feel better already.

"Finally." Maxine sighed when Bella emerged into the common room, slamming the dormitory door behind her. "Head still aching?"

"Yes." Bella snapped, dragging a baseball cap over her hair and crossing her arms. "Let's go already; it's boiling in here."

"Bella, the whole place is freezing." Narcissa rolled her eyes and took Lucious' hand. "It's snowing outside and the fires aren't lit."

"Well I'm boiling." Bellatrix shrugged, following Maxine out through the tapestry and into the dungeon corridors. It seemed that the rest of Slytherin were either already at Hogsmeade or scattered about the rest of the castle, as she didn't see another student until they emerged into the Entrance Hall.

"I need to go into Honeydukes and get some chocolate." Maxine was saying. "My mum said I really need to stop eating so much but I'm hooked on their Fantastic Fudges."

"So _that's_ why you're looking so fat." Bella chuckled, ducking as Max swung for her. "I think that this one time you should take her advice. Don't you agree Cissa? Look at how fat Maxine's ass is."

"Bella! My ass is _not_ fat! Tell her, Cissa." Maxine grinned and looked to the blonde for backup, but instead found a not-so-reassuring comment from someone quite unwelcome in the conversation.

"Well don't give up your day job, Maxine." Andromeda Black said nastily, brushing past them arm-in-arm with some of her Ravenclaw friends. Bellatrix made sure to stick out a foot and trip one of them up. "I'd watch it Bella, don't forget what I know... something like that could travel around the school very easily."

"Yes, and I think your head could do the same thing to. Separated from your body first, of course." Bellatrix replied icily. The red-head narrowed her eyes and reached into her robes to draw her wand, but Snape got their first.

"Sod off, Black." He snarled.

"Who the hell asked you to-" Andromeda began, breaking off when the point of Snape's wand was pressed to her throat.

"I wouldn't push it, Andromeda. He could probably hex you into next week, so why don't you take your twittish little friends and bugger off?" Bellatrix suggested calmly, smiling at the look of pure hatred in her sister's eyes. "You shouldn't forget that I _do_ know that you're seeing a muggle, and all it would take is one slip of my wand for him to either vanish into the oblivion or forget about you forever..." On that note she pushed past Andromeda and continued out into the Hogwarts grounds. Laughing, Maxine jogged after her.

"That was good; did you see the look on her face? What was she talking about, anyway?" She asked, linking her arm through Bella's as they walked. Narcissa exchanged a look with her sister, who merely shrugged.

"Not a clue. Probably nothing important." She said, almost slipping as she stepped onto the icy cobbled path that would lead them into Hogsmeade. Snape was on her other side, the familiar careless smirk dancing on his pale lips and his raven-coloured hair dancing in the icy wind. Bellatrix could almost have said he looked handsome.

"So where are we going first? I was going to suggest Honeydukes, but I'm way too cold. Let's go into the Hogs Head." Maxine said, her teeth audibly chattering. There was no argument and so they passed the busy shops and huddled into the cold warmth of the Hogs Head. Not many other Hogwarts students would be found in here; the customers of the 'Head weren't very... social when it came to any children other than those bearing a Slytherin badge, which fortunately they held on their cloaks. The barman could have easily passed off for a vampire; tall, pale and thin, and Bellatrix could have sworn she occasionally caught him looking longingly at people's necks and licking his lips.

"Vot can I get you?" He asked when they appeared at the bar.

"I'll get them." Lucious offered. Narcissa smiled and led the way across the room to an empty table in the shadows in the corner. Her head still throbbing, Bellatrix took the corner seat, which was almost completely shrouded from the light. Severus sat on her left and Maxine slid across to her right, still chatting ten-to-the-dozen about her chocolate addictions. Bella rolled her eyes at Snape.

"Maxine." She interrupted in a painful voice. "Please, for the love of Merlin, shut the hell up. It's bad enough having to sit here with my head feeling like there's a Gryffindor on steroids in it, but I cant take having to listen to you talk about chocolate anymore. Seriously... shutup for a bit."

"If you feel that bad maybe you should go back up to the castle." Narcissa said worriedly. Bellatrix ignored her and unfastened her cloak. It was incredibly stuffy in the bar, which seemed slightly odd as it was almost empty and the fire at the other side of the room had burnt down to glowing embers.

"What are you doing that for, it's freezing in here!" Maxine said in a strangled voice. "Put it back on before you die of pneumonia or something!"

"I'm roasting, Max, leave me alone." Bellatrix snapped, sitting back and taking the beer Lucious offered her. The glass felt blissfully cool against her sweating palm and she only just managed to resist the temptation to press it against her face.

"Bella, you really don't look well." Lucious reasoned, sipping his own drink. "It's only just above zero degrees in here, you can't possibly be warm."

"That's just it, Malfoy, I'm not warm, I'm effing _boiling_." Bellatrix was starting to get annoyed. Her vision and hearing both kept blurring out, like some kind of a bad wireless radio that kept losing its signal, and she was so hot it was becoming suffocating. And then, abruptly, it stopped. Her vision and hearing went back to their usual crispness and she was suddenly as cold as everyone else in the room. The only thing she could feel was relief that something wasn't wrong with her, and this lasted a mere ten seconds before she lost consciousness completely and fell against the table with a dull thud.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Another long gap... review more, dammit!

Chapter Twelve

"How the _fuck_ did I get here again!"

Snape jerked back into consciousness to find himself sat on a hard chair in the hospital wing beside a very awake and _very_ pissed off Bellatrix.

"You passed out in Hogsmeade," he supplied, stretching skyward and elbowing Narcissa, who was lying beside him, "Lucius and I carried you back and Madame Pomfrey was already at the gates rescuing Professor Flitwick from a nasty _Confundus_ charm courtesy of the Marauders.

She stared at him for a moment, taking all of this in and struggling to sit up straight. "So what did the old bat say? Or has she curled up on the ceiling for the night?"

"She's asleep and just told us to not let you leave."

Snape couldn't help but grin at the expression on Bellatrix' face. The girl looked desperately down at herself and discovered with a sigh of relief that she was fully robed and the Matron, however keen to keep her immobile, hadn't used some binding spell on her.

Bella began to swing her legs over the side of the bed, pausing when Snape held her back firmly. "What? Gerrof me Severus - I'm fine now!"

"She threatened fifty points from Slytherin if we let you get away." Narcissa yawned. "So you can stay put until she says you're free to leave and that's that."

Bellatrix glowered at her as though to say 'I'd like to see you try and make me', but Narcissa glared back so defiantly that she reluctantly sat back again.

Snape let go of her arm and sat heavily against the hard back of his chair. He could always have gone back to the common room with Maxine and Lucius, but he figured that Narcissa would want some company and he didn't want to leave Bella alone anyway. No doubt she'd run off again and get herself in deeper trouble.

"Go wake the old bat up, Cissa," Bellatrix whined, swinging her legs onto Snape's knees and resting them there, crossed comfortably. Her sister arched an eyebrow but remained silent, rising and hurrying to the other end of the infirmary and into Pomfrey's office. "God... c'mon then, lets go Sev."

"Oh no, don't think you're pulling that on me. We can stay here til Pomfrey clears you." Snape said, half expecting her to arch an eyebrow and dub him a cowardly Hufflepuff. She didn't. After a brief pause in which she looked at him appraisingly, she sat back again and pulled a face.

"Yeah, I s'pose you're right... don't want to pass out again in Hogsmeade. Ruins your weekend." She sighed, looking across the room at the advancing Matron. "Oh Merlin; she doesn't look happy..."

"Awake at last, are we? You know; you're lucky to be alive young lady, what with your recent act of rebellism." Pomfrey snapped, causing both Snape and Narcissa to snort involuntarily.

"Huh?" Bella asked, staring in half amusement and half confusion at Snape.

"She said you're trying to be a rebel by running away from the Infirmary," he explained, still chuckling lightly at Pomfrey's word choice and the fact that Bellatrix didn't understand a word of it.

"Yes, so don't think you're pulling another stunt like that. You'll be in here until morning, and then you can go back to your common room if I think you're fit enough," the Matron ordered sharply, peering into Bellatrix' eyes in turn. Snape watched her with barely concealed interest.

"Why are you doing that?" he managed to ask after a while.

"To check if her pupils are dilated..."

Pomfrey didn't supply any other answer and all Bella could do was shrug in his general direction. Snape sat back and bit his lip, allowing his mind to wonder as it usually did when he had little or nothing to do and wasn't likely to be under a Marauder attack anytime soon.

He could just imagine the look on Harley's face if he ever found out that Snape was no longer a greasy Slytherin low-life; that he was now friends with the Black sisters, the pureblood girls every mother wanted for her sons... Harley himself had always mildly hated Miranda for being muggleborn and preventing him the credit he 'deserved' in the wizarding community, but it had never bothered Severus that much. To him it didn't matter what your blood type; if you were skilled in the Dark Arts then you were far better than any pureblood dunderhead.

Of course, he still held the same contempt as anyone else for muggleborns. It was in the Slytherin blood; to be sorted into the house you couldn't be a muggle sympathizer like Andromeda or Sirius, you had to have pride.

"Ow! Watch where you're sticking that needle you stupid idiot!"

Bellatrix's yell jerked him back into reality and wiped the smug feeling at Harley's expression into the back of his mind. She was sat clutching her arm and glaring murderously at the Matron.

"Miss Black, you are being _completely_ ridiculous - the-"

Before Pomfrey could finish her lecture the Infirmary doors were swung open and two sets of people hurried in, supporting two students amongst them. The Matron hurried across to them and Snape altered his position to give him a better view of the new residents and their friends; from what he could tell it was two groups of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

"Son of a-" Bellatrix muttered. Snape followed her gaze to the two unconscious students and found a slow grin spreading across his pallid face as he managed to identify them.

It was Sirius and Andromeda; both unconscious and both looking rather green in the face.

"Oh Merlin... what the hell happened to them!" Narcissa murmured, scrunching up her eyes and fidgeting to get a better view. "Do you think Andromeda's hurt?"

"We can only hope, Ciss..." Bella said lazily, watching as Pomfrey ordered Sirius into the bed opposite her own. Andromeda was navigated to their right and set onto the white sheets, her friends looking both exhausted and worried.

"Can we stay with her?" one of Andromeda's gang asked.

"Well..." Pomfrey began, but Bellatrix spoke up angrily.

"Oi, Pomfrey! There's no way in hell I'll ever get rested up if _they're_ in here, so tell them to bugger off back to the Ravenclaw common room."

The Ravenclaws glowered at her but apparently didn't dare argue. Snape could have laughed at how torn Pomfrey looked; she couldn't just order them out because he and Narcissa were with Bellatrix and it would be unfair, but she also knew what a fuss Bella would make if they stayed...

"Well... just one or two of you can stay... same goes for you!" the Matron called to the Gryffindors. "Only one or two can stay; the rest can visit tomorrow."

"Arse." Bella cursed.

"Target practise." Snape corrected, happy to find a smile spreading over her face at his words.

All but two Ravenclaws, James Potter and Remus Lupin reluctantly left the Infirmary, casting annoyed looks back at Bellatrix as they went. Snape smirked as the doors swung shut again.

"So what's up with them?" he called to the Matron, who was bent over Andromeda.

"I don't think that's any of your concern, Mr Snape..." Pomfrey replied coolly.

"Actually, that one's my sister and he's my cousin, so I think you'll find it _is_ our business. What's wrong with them?" Narcissa demanded icily.

Pomfrey glared at her but didn't argue. "Someone has hexed the two of them unconscious, that's all. They will get a good night's sleep at worst and wake up in the morning. And I'm warning you, if any fights break out in my Infirmary then all three of your houses will pay."

And with that she swept back into her office, something that would have been more impressive had she not been wearing a dressing gown and slippers. Snape arched an eyebrow.

"God, she is _so_ weird..." Bella muttered. "Oi!"

The Ravenclaws looked over suspiciously and one, a butch girl with blonde hair, replied in what she seemed to think was a defiant voice; "What!"

"Who hexed them?"

"Some Slytherin with black hair. That girl you hang around with..." the Ravenclaw shrugged. Snape turned, grinning, back to Bellatrix; the black-haired girl would be Maxine.

"Ha; maybe I _won't_ turn her into a yak again..."

End of Chapter 12

**A/N:** Okay, I HATE HATE HATE this chapter, but I've gotta get it up anyways so forgive and review...

Coming up...

Snape gets initiated into the Death Eaters, which impresses Bella to no end; Andromeda gets into a fight with Narcissa, and Rodolphus doesn't like Bellatrix hanging around with Snape...


End file.
